Les souffrances d'une âme
by accroOvampire
Summary: Bella Se fait torturé par Victoria pendant plus d'un an quand les Volturi la sauve de son cauchemard. Pendant de nombreuse années la douleur situé au niveau de son cœur disparaîtra face a son âme sœur.


Titre: Les souffrance d'une âme.

Auteur: Moi

Disclamer. Les personnages de Twilight ne m'appartienne pas. nous les devons a la grande stéphanie Meyers.

Note: Je suis nul en orthographe alors excuser les fautes si quelqu'un est partant pour me prendre pour bêta se serais sympa.

Bonne lecture accroOvampire.

* * *

Prologue.

Cela faisait 50 ans que notre jeune Bella fut transformé en vampire. Soit deux ans après sa rupture brutale avec Edward dans la foret.

Personne ne savait qu'elle serait devenu un monstre assoiffé de vengeance envers certain membre de cette famille.

Le jour ou elle fût transformé fut l'un des plus violent qui n'es jamais existé sur cette terre.

* * *

Chapitre: 1

Bella Pov

Voilà deux ans jours pour jours qu'il m'avait quitté en pleine foret. Sois disant pour mon propre bien, mais il a oublié un détail et de taille.

Victoria.

Femelle vampire assoiffé de sang qui veut ma mort depuis la nuit ou son compagnon est mort tuer par les Cullen.

Quand ceux de la meute ont découvert après qui en avait la rouquine ils ont décidé de me garder sur la réserve pour me protégé plus facilement sans penser à mon père qui y avait laissé la vie. Mais le problème quand mon protecteur attitré venait de s'imprégner se ne fut pas la même histoire. Elle en a profité pour m'enlever en plein milieu de la nuit pendant que l'autre roucouler dans la pièce d'à côté.

* * *

Flashback:

_Je dormais depuis quelque heure quand une main glacé me tira hors de mon lit et se positionna sur ma bouche pour m'éviter de hurler._

_Je sentis le courant d'air froid sur tous mon corps pendant une bonne heure avant de perdre connaissance par la température mais aussi toute les blessures infligé par la course dans les bois. Se qui me réveilla fut la chute brutale et le craquement de mon bras qui me fit hurler. Je me redressé pour voir qui m'avait enlevé et je reconnu la chevelure rousse._

_- Alors l'humaine tu penser pouvoir m'échapper?_

_- Vic.. Victoria? Haletai-je._

_- Oh tu te souviens de moi?_

_- Comment je pourrais t'oublier, si tu te souviens bien tu as tué mon père il y a deux ans de cela._

_- C'est vrai! Moi qui penser que les humains oublier vite. Je me suis trompé._

_Elle tourna autour de moi se qui me fit me lever malgré la douleur dans mon bras._

_- Bien je vais pouvoir venger mon âme sœur et faire souffrir ce pauvre Edward. Minauda-t-elle._

_Je me mis à rigolé hystériquement en la regardant._

_- Pourquoi tu ris? Cracha-t-elle._

_- Tu a vraiment crus qu'il était mon compagnon? Dis-je en me calmant. _

_- Bien sur qu'il l'ai._

_- Désolé de te décevoir mais il ne l'ai pas. Si ça avait étais le cas il n'aurais jamais, je dis bien jamais pus me laisser seule dans une foret en me broyant le cœur. Je me suis retrouvé pratiquement catatonique dans ma chambre parce que mon vrai compagnon était parti._

_- Tu n'es pas sa compagne?_

_- Non sa vrai compagne c'est Tanya Denali. D'après Laurent, qui sait reconnaître les âmes sœurs._

_- Je sais qu'il avait…_

_- Il a Vitoria, il n'es pas mort._

_- Mais les chiens…_

_- Ne l'ont jamais eu, je l'ai aidé quand ils étaient à sa poursuite. C'est son nouveau née qui à était détruit pas lui. Il vit dans une maison isolée avec Irina sa compagne._

_- Laurent. Murmura-t-elle._

_Elle regarda le sol puis plongea son regard onyx dans les miens._

_- Cela ne m'empêchera pas de te tuer._

_Elle se déplaça a vitesse vampirique et me projeta contre l'un des murs de la grotte ou elle nous avait emmenée. J'entendis certains de mes os craqué sous le choque. Je n'eu pas le temps d'arrivé au sol que je volé une nouvelle fois contre un mur. Mes hurlement de douleur furent tellement fort que j'en perdis ma voix au bout d'une heure de torture. _

_Tous y es passé. Elle a briser chacun de mes os a plusieurs reprises, ses morsures furent douloureuse mais a chaque fois elle retiré le venin pour m'éviter la transformation. Quand elle eu assez de me casser les os, elle passa ses jours a brûler mon corps au fer rouge. Mon corps n'était plus que douleur constante. Les seules bruits sortant de ma bouche furent de faible gémissement. Bien sur a chaque fois elle épargné mon visage pour que l'on me reconnaisse si jamais ont trouvé mon cadavre._

_Le pire fut quand elle me fit des marques sur tous le dos avec son venin teinter en noir pour être sur qu'il ne partirai jamais. Un joli tatouage avec deux ailes d'ange, ainsi qu'un signe chinois, enfin d'après ses dire, représenté la mort ou la renaissance. Je n'es pas vraiment compris à ce moment là._

_Les jours passèrent ainsi que les mois, elle me donner à mangé pour ne pas que je meurs trop vite. Ou aurait étais son plaisir selon ses propos. Au bout d'un ans de torture, je ne savais plus parler. Mes cordes vocales avait étaient brisé, elle y a veillé, mes blessures ne guérir jamais vue qu'elle pouvait entendre quand ils se replacé. Les seules moments ou j'étais en paix c'était quand je sombré dans l'inconscience, enfin surtout dans les souvenirs de ma vie pour ne pas oublier qui j'étais._

_Le jour ou nous avons était retrouvé par les gardes des Volturi fut le jour de sa mort._

_C'était un nouveau jours de torture au couteau a chaque fois mélanger avec son venin. Quand j'ai vue le garde tomber juste derrière elle, je me suis dit que j'allée enfin être libéré et pouvoir me reposer en paix._

_Quand sa tête est tombé, la garde c'est approché de moi pour voir si j'étais toujours vivante._

_- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu es sauvé maintenant. Maître?_

_- Que se passe-t-il Jane?_

_Un homme au longs cheveux noir c'est approché doucement et ma regarder._

_- Mon dieu, Isabella!_

_Quand mon nom et sorti de sa bouche j'ai crus défaillir. Qui était se vampire qui me connaissait?_

_- Mon frère? Appela un autre vampire aux cheveux noir._

_- Aro! Voici Isabella ma fille._

_- Pardon?_

_Je regarder le vampire blond qui m'avait sorti les mots de la bouche enfin si je pouvais parler je l'aurais dit._

_- Je vous expliquerai plus tard, je dois la sauver. _

_Il se retourna vers moi et me souleva doucement. Mon corps protesta sous le mouvement me tirant un faible gémissement._

_- Je suis désolé mon ange pour la douleur._

_Il planta ses dents dans mon cou et je sentis son venin dévasté se qu'il me rester de corps. Il me mordit à nouveau aux chevilles et poignet pour m'injecter le maximum de venin dans le corps. Quand il apparut de nouveau devant moi, il plongea son regard dans le mien et fut surpris de rien entendre venant de moi. Il se retourna vers un des gardes qui libéra une vapeur sombre de ses mains pour m'enveloppé et je m'endormis doucement._

Fin flashback.

* * *

Ma transformation dura un bon moment, d'après se que mon père m'avait dit. Quinze jours pour être précise, se qui avait inquiété toute ma famille mais surtout mon père. Quand j'ai ouvert mes yeux pour la première fois sur mon nouveau monde et que j'ai croisé le regard de mon « père » je n'es pas bougé, je l'ai juste fixé.

- Bonjour il mio angelo.

J'ouvri la bouche pour parler mais aucun son n'en sorti.

- Tu n'arrive pas a parlé?

Je cligner des yeux pour lui confirmer et je le vis se tendre imperceptiblement. Des odeurs de vampire s'approchant m'arrivèrent directement au nez et je ne bouger toujours pas du lit sur lequel j'étais posé. Quand la porte s'ouvrit je vis une chevelure blonde presque blanc et une noir se pencher doucement.

- Elle a terminé sa transformation. Dit joyeusement le vampire aux cheveux noir.

- C'est étrange, elle ne bouge pas. Dit l'autre.

- Elle n'arrive pas a parlé. Précisa mon « père ».

Les vampires se regardèrent et celui aux cheveux noir s'approcha doucement. Quand il fut près de moi, il posa sa main sur l'épaule de mon « père » et fronça les sourcils.

- Étrange. Dit moi Isabella, es que je peu prendre ta main?

Je le regardé interrogativement et il sembla comprendre.

- Vois- tu j'ai un don je peu lire les souvenirs des humains comme les êtres comme nous mais aussi les pensées. Je veux juste voir si j'arrive à lire les tiennes.

Je hocher la tête et il s'installa à côté de moi et prit doucement ma main. Il fronça les sourcils et plongea dans mon regard.

- Je n'y arrive pas. Je pense qu'elle doit être un bouclier. Nous allons essayer de te le faire lever, si tu veux bien?

Je hocher de nouveau la tête et le troisième vampire s'installa près de mon « père ».

- Avant tu dois te nourrir. Me dit le blond.

Je regarder mon « père » pour savoir qui ils étaient.

- On va déjà faire les présentations se sera beaucoup mieux. Souffla mon « père ». Alors voici Aro et Caius mes deux frères et moi je suis Marcus ton père. Pour cette histoire on va attendre un peu avant de te l'expliquer. Pour résumé nous les dirigeant de notre monde, nous sommes des vampires comme tu as pus le comprendre avec la rouquine qui ta torturé. Nous sommes à Volterra en Italie, ou nous vivons entourer de nos gardes et pour certains de nos compagnes. Aro a sa compagne Sulpicia et Caius, Athénodora. Pour moi je te l'expliquerai plus tard si tu veux bien?

Je hocher une nouvelle fois la tête et je vis Caius arriver avec un verre rempli d'un liquide rouge. Quand l'odeur m'arriva droit dessus je me reculer vivement pour m'éloigner de cette odeur qui me retourné l'estomac.

- Étrange je n'es jamais vue un nouveau né réagir ainsi face a du sang. Dit pensivement Aro. Faut-il peu être essayer l'autre?

- Le sang animal? Demanda Caius.

- Autant essayer, nous ne risquons rien.

- A part peu être un rejet aussi. Imagine que n'importe quel sang là fait réagir ainsi?

- _Je ferrais comment pour me nourrir?_

Ils me regardèrent choquer et je me reculer un peu plus.

- Je crois que tu as trouvé un moyen de t'exprimer quand même. Sourit doucement Caius.

- Veux tu essayer le sang animal? Me demanda mon père.

Ben oui autant accepté qu'il est mon père.

-_ Je veux bien essayer mais je garantie pas d'y arriver. _Lui dis-je mentalement.

- Ne t'inquiète pas on trouvera bien. Me dit Aro. Se qui me surprend c'est surtout ton comportement. Tu n'es pas un nouveau né commun. Beaucoup aurai eu peur et aurait leur gorge qui les brûles a en devenir violent mais toi c'est comme si tu étais vampire depuis de nombreuse année.

Je hocher les épaules, et moi aussi j'étais surprise de ne pas me comporté comme m'avait dit les Cullen. Un nouveau vampire frappa a la porte et mon père autorisa l'entrée. Une petite blonde entra et s'inclina.

- Maîtres, vous avez une demande d'audience dans la salle du trône.

- Merci Jane. Dit moi qui n'as rien a faire maintenant? Demanda Aro.

- Il y a Démétri, Heidi et moi.

- Bien, pourriez vous emmenez Isabella ici présente dans la foret?

Elle le regarda interrogativement, essayant de comprendre pourquoi la foret.

- Vois-tu, elle rejet le sang humain. Alors nous allons essayer le sang animal pour voir si elle peut se nourrir avec. Donc vous l'accompagnerai tous les trois dans la foret si cela ne vous dérange pas. Lui expliqua mon père.

- Se sera un honneur Maître.

- Parfait, nous allons vous laissez toute les deux. Il faudrait lui montré ou se trouve ses vêtements. Dit Aro en sortant de la chambre.

Mon père embrassa tendrement mon front et sorti suivi de Caius. Jane me regarda avec ses yeux cramoisi et s'approcha doucement.

- Es que tu veux bien me suivre?

- _Bien sur._

Elle me regarda avec de grand yeux et je lui dis un petit sourire.

_- Je ne sais plus parler, mes cordes vocales ont étaient briser étant humaine et la rouquine à veiller a se que je ne sache plus parler si jamais ont me retrouver._

- Désolé. En tous cas c'est très pratique, personne pour écouté se que tu dis ou même t'espionné à par les télépathes mais y en a qu'un et il est pas ici.

Je lui souris et elle s'avança vers une doubles portes qu'elle ouvrit en grand. Je la suivis et tomba sur le plus grand dressing que je n'es jamais vue. Plus grand que la famille Cullen réuni. Je regardé Jane avec de grand yeux et elle rigola.

- Ton père qui a demander tous ça. Comme il ne connaît pas vraiment tes goûts, il a prit de tous.

_- C'est beaucoup trop._

- Rien n'es trop pour la fille unique de Maître Marcus. Enfin biologique, nous sommes aussi leur enfin mais de venin. Je suis la fille de Maître Aro, tous comme mon frère jumeau Alec. Pour Maître Caius c'est Félix et Heidi qu'il a transformé. Et pour ton père, il y a Démétri et maintenant toi, vue qu'il ta transformer. Pour les autres c'est un vampire que Maître Aro transformer qui s'en charge.

_- Merci._

- De rien, bon nous allons te choisir des vêtements et ont t'emmènera dans la foret pour que tu puisse te nourrir. C'est étrange que tu ne puisse utiliser le sang humain.

-_ Je sais pas comme l'expliquer quand Caius est arrivé avec le verre de sang j'ai eu l'impression que j'allé vomir. Déjà humaine je n'aimais pas l'odeur du sang alors en vampire je te laisse deviner._

- Bizarre d'habitude les humains ne sente pas le sang.

Je hocher les épaules et regarda pour des vêtements. Je pris des sous vêtements noirs, ainsi qu'un jean, un débardeur et un pull a col V de la même couleur. Je pris des chaussettes noirq et des bottes plate de même couleur. Quand Jane vit les couleurs, elle se mit a rire et me montra la salle de bain.

- Je vais t'aider au cas ou avec ta nouvelle force.

_- Merci._

Elle me sourit doucement et ferma la porte puis alluma l'eau de la douche. Elle s'approcha et m'aida à enlevé le t-shirt a manche longue que je porter. Mes yeux tombèrent sur les marques noirs parcourant mes bras ainsi que le devant de mon corps.

- Ont a essayer d'enlever les marques mais tu étais beaucoup trop fragile pour qu'ont puisse réussir. Quand ont a vue que ça ne marcher pas ont a préféré les faires passer pour des tatouages. Un vampire tatoueur a fait en sorte que ça ne sois pas moche d'où les dessins. Dit-elle en suivant les marques sur l'un de mes bras.

Je suivis ses doigts du regard et plongea dans ses yeux rouges. Elle dû voir le venin dans mes yeux parce qu'elle me prit dans ses bras et me berça doucement. C'est a ce moment là que je m'aperçus que je sangloter sec.

Me rappelais de mes tortures me faisant comme une douleur fantôme dans le corps. Quand je fus calmer elle m'aida a me dévêtir et je me glisser sous la douche pour me laver. Quand je fus propre elle arrêta l'eau et m'aida a m'essuyer, puis a m'habiller, me maquiller et me coiffé. C'est vrai que mes cheveux m'arrive en dessous des fesses maintenant. Quand je fus prête, elle alla dans le dressing et en revint avec un long manteau en cuire noir avec une capuche profonde. Et une paire de gants en cuire noir aussi.

- Pour te cacher du soleil.

J'enfiler les gants puis le manteau qui arriver pratiquement au sol et nous sortîmes de la chambre. Nous parcourûmes les couloirs a vitesse vampirique et elle s'arrêta devant une porte et frappa. Un homme blond ouvrit et nous regarda quand son regard croisa le mien, il me sourit doucement. Il n'es pas très grand enfin un peu plus que moi des cheveux couleurs miel, des yeux rouges comme tous buveurs de sang humain et une fine musculature.

- Nous devons aller dans la foret Démétri.

- Pourquoi? Demanda-t-il intrigué.

- Les Maîtres ont essayaient le sang humain et Isabella a était prise de haut de cœur.

- C'est rare. Ils veulent essayer le sang animal?

- Oui, donc si tu pouvais dire à Heidi de sortir de ta douche et se joindre à nous, se serais sympa.

- Je t'ai entendu blondie. Dit une voix féminine.

- J'y comptais bien que tu m'entende. Ont vous attends à l'entrée pour rejoindre rapidement la foret.

- Ont arrivent rapidement, j'ai jamais vue une chasse au sang animal. Ça pourrai être intéressant.

Jane secoua la tête et me prit le bras pour rejoindre l'entrée ou la secrétaire me regarda choquer. Je regardé Jane qui haussa les épaules. Nous vîmes arriver Démétri et certainement Heidi. Grande blonde, poitrine généreuse, des formes avantageuse et un sourire enjôleur sur le visage. Ses yeux bordeaux faisait ressortir le rouge de ses lèvres. Tous pour aguiché les humains.

- Bonjour, je suis Heidi et lui mon compagnon Démétri. Je suis contente de te voir réveillé.

_- Isabella, heureuse de te rencontré._

- Elle ne peu plus parler. Même avec le venin, elle restera muette, mais son mayen de communication est très pratique.

- Très, au moins tu ne répétera jamais nos secrets. Rigola Démétri.

Heidi lui donna un coup de poing dans l'épaule et nous sortîmes du château en souriant. Je placé ma capuche ainsi que les autres et nous allâmes vers l'une des forets pour que je puisse me nourrir.

Pour ma première chasse Démétri m'expliqua vite fait le principe pour les humains et je l'appliqué pour les animaux. Ma première proie fut un puma qui aller se nourrir sur un faon. Quand son sang glissa dans ma gorge, je fermer les yeux de bonheur a sa saveur. Quand j'eu terminé, son corps se transforma en terre ou de petite fleur apparurent.

J'avais appelai Démétri qui se trouver pas loin et lui montra se qui devait être le corps du puma. Je lui es expliquer que je voulais l'enterré pour éviter les charognards et que son corps c'était complètements désintégré. Il ma regardé choquer et ma demander de chassé une nouvelle fois pour garder le corps de l'animal pour le montré à mon père et de ne surtout pas le toucher ou même penser a l'enterré.

Je chassa une nouvelle fois et m'éloigna du corps du deuxième puma que Démétri récupéra sous le regard surprit des filles. Je leurs expliqué vite fait se qu'il c'était passé et elles hochèrent la tête en comprenant le problème. Nous rentrâmes a la tombé de la nuit et Démétri nous dirigea vers la salle du trône ou quand les portes s'ouvrirent tous les vampires nous regardèrent choquer enfin surtout Démétri.

- Démétri? Demanda Aro.

- Maître! Pendant la chasse de notre princesse, il c'est produit quelque chose d'étonnant.

Aro s'approcha pendant qu'il poser le corps du fauve mort et tendit sa main. Aro la prit et me regarda étrangement.

- Cela c'est vraiment passé? Dit-il en me regardant.

Je hocher la tête avec conviction et il retourna près de mon père et Caius.

- Qu'es qui se passe? Demanda mon père inquiet.

- Quand Isabella a chassé, elle a voulu enterré l'animal pour éviter les charognards mais surtout d'attiré l'attention. Mais le corps c'est transformé en terre et des fleurs sont apparut? Dit-il en me regarder. Pourrai-tu le refaire?

-_Je pense._

Je m'approcher du puma froid depuis un moment et posa ma main sur son pelage. Et pensa une nouvelle fois à vouloir l'enterrer et faire disparaître son corps. Mais a la place de trouver de la terre et des fleurs un petit arbre en marbre apparut a la place de l'animal me faisant reculer en sursaut.

- Je croyais que se don avait disparut depuis de nombreux siècles. S'exclama Caius.

- Aro? Demanda mon père.

- Ta fille possède un don extrêmement rare voir inexistant jusqu'à maintenant. Elle peut transformer n'importe quel matière en élément désiré mais je pense aussi qu'elle est une éponge, plus son bouclier.

- Trois dons, c'est rare même pour un vampire.

- En faite je crois que c'est son bouclier qui absorbe les dons proche d'elle. La petite Catherine peut communiqué par la pensé et je crois qu'elle la copié sans le savoir. Il va falloir lui apprendre tous nos dons ainsi qu'a contrôlé les deux autres.

- Je sens que ça va être amusant. Souris Caius.

Je n'ai pas aimé son sourire et je crois que je ne fus pas la seule à le penser parce que mon père me prit a vitesse vampirique dans ses bras avec un léger grognement. Il était pas content.

Je sens que les prochaines années vont être très longue.

* * *

Premier chapitre terminé.

désoler pour les fautes mais je suis pas franchement douée pour cela.

Petite question a savoir si vous préféré que je prenne Carlisle ou Jasper pour compagnon de Bella? Pour le deuxième chapitre je le met en Pov inconnu donc ca vous laissera le choix du personnage.

Carlisle ou Jasper!

et N'oublier pas les Reviews j'accepte toute critique.


End file.
